Eclipse the Chaotic Demon
by ssj Goku
Summary: The terror of the universe Eclipse has landed on earth seeking revenge against the saiyans for ruining his life over 4,500 years ago... and now Goku and Vegeta have the most hardest challange in their lives... Tune in to the best dbz story ever... i hope!
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys **Ssj Goku** here, after about a month since my last update of any story I have been under a lot of stress trying to think of the perfect Dbz story that has, Action, Violence, Humour and Adventure in it….it took me until 3 days ago to think of an idea so I think this might be the long awaited Dbz story of the centaury… for Kami's sake I sure hope it is….but first)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any songs I may use as battle music…. Ok I do own Baston, Cloud, Clause, Claude, Baron, Barasane, Krow, Krysler, Aqualis and Sirus, Vegeta's Female clone owns Gebbeca, Akro, Peah, Apaceo, Chinips, Chinzu, Maya, Faulicrew, Nefnel and Noroc **

Bk: phew….!! Long Disclaimer…

Goku: well maybe you and VFC shouldn't have made so much characters!!

Bk: yeah maybe we did over do I…. HEY!! Anyway on to the best Dbz story EVER!!... I hope… now for the narration

(Over ten thousand years ago…before the evil Tyrant Majin Buu existed, a terrible demon destroyed the cosmetic galaxy... killing over 1 hundred billion people/ Aliens, this unrelentless warrior was created to destroy everything in the universe till he was the most powerful being in existence, but 4,500 years later a warrior challenged the demon to a battle of power and strength, the warrior was a saiyan, and single handedly defeated the demon… so he thinks!!)

(To the time that Goku is around the demon crash landed on earth… knowing of planet Vegeta's Destruction to Frieza the Demon set out to find the race that nearly wiped him out…. This is the story of the chaotic demon… Eclipse!!)

**ECLIPSE THE CHAOTIC DEMON**

On the blue sphere known as earth a single saiyan warrior walks through the dark forest, one that where no one has ever come out of… but this saiyan had no fear... In fact he hardly had any emotions at all... His name is Aqualis and he is one of the main roles in this story.

Now at a small house in the 435 east district area, another saiyan starts to stuff his face with tons of food made by his wife… unaware of the danger that is soon to follow…

"Mmph…thiph is really Goodph!!" Goku the saviour of earth shouted with his mouth full of food… as he then continued to stuff his face.

Just then the doorbell rung… knowing Goku was too busy eating, his wife Chi-chi answered the door, and it was none other than the prince of saiyans Vegeta

"Oh hello Vegeta how are you?" Chi-chi asked as she let Vegeta inside and shut the door

"I'm fine… I guess" Vegeta replied not expecting to get a question like that today, Vegeta then sat down next to Goku who had just finished eating and was now rubbing his stomach

"That was so good I can't wait for dinner!!" Goku shouted happily as he noticed Vegeta in the corner of his eye, "Oh hey Vegeta…what's up?" he asked

"Not a lot Kakarot…" Vegeta replied as he noticed all the plates of food scraps and nearly puked, "I have been sensing some weird powers around lately Kakarot…evil powers, ones like I have never felt before"

"Oh good then It isn't just me!" Goku replied logically, as he got all serious, "I have been sensing it too… whatever we're up against Vegeta…. This won't be an easy victory"

Meanwhile at a rocky plain another saiyan warrior was busy training when he sensed the horrible energy that was steadily rising... "Oh man this is terrible… what power it's like none I have ever sensed before" he said to himself as he started to sweat from the thought of who it could be the saiyan was Sirus a newer member to the Z- warriors and one of the only who hasn't become a super saiyan

"Maybe I should go see Goku and Vegeta they might know who we're up against..." Sirus thought to himself as he flew off towards Goku's

The terror was about to start... at East city a smoking crater was seen eastward about 200km from the city itself... it was a small spaceship and inside was the terrible being of immaculate power... the pod door opened and from it revealed a demon like figure that had Crimson red hair, Blazing Purple eyes and a slighter light purple skin... this was the beginning of the end of earth...

"Hmmm this planet has human civilisation on it..." The Demon thought to himself as an evil grin spread across his face... he then raised hand and in an instant East was gone in a huge ball of purple energy the Demon began to laugh maniacally as he flew off to create more havoc

**To be continued **

Please R&R... and don't be too mean about it...if it needs work just send a message and I'll take your idea and make it happen!


	2. Insanity of the demon

**Part 2: Insanity of the demon!!**

The demon from part one had just destroyed East city in one attack and was now on his way to another city to annihilate. "Heh, heh, heh!!" The demon cackled evilly, "This is just too damn easy... I think I could kill all these retched Humans and those bastard Saiyans in three days..." The demon then blurted out one hell of a maniacal laugh as he powered up his evil aura and flew off destroying Cliffs and houses as he flew past.

Meanwhile in a grassy wasteland two saiyans were busy training...they were Cloud and Baston, brothers of Goku and Vegeta... and two of the most powerful saiyans on earth, Cloud and Baston were both exchanging punch after kick in the old fashioned dragon rush... then Baston threw a punch that made contact with Cloud's faceCloud moved back a couple of meters and smirked, just then a line of blood ran down Cloud's nose and down his mouth.

Baston hovered in front of Cloud and smirked, "What's the matter Cloud!? Got a nose bleed...?" Baston cackled, Cloud replied with a fast punch the hit Baston in the gut... Blood splurted out of Baston's mouth as he was then sent flying with an elbow drop... there was a huge dust explosion... and when the smoke cleared Baston was gone...

"Huh!?" Cloud exclaimed as he then tried to find Baston's energy, he swivelled he head to the left, he swivelled his head to the right, and he even looked up and down but to no avail, Baston then teleported behind Cloud and sent him flying with a swing kick to Cloud's side

Cloud flew into a mountain top, causing the mountain to collapse sending rocks and dust everywhere... when the smoke cleared there was a huge pile of rocks in the middle of the crater, Baston hovered over the crater smirking, just then a huge golden burst of energy shone through the rocks as they exploded into tiny bits as Baston shielded his eyes of the bright light that ensnared him

When the smoke cleared, Cloud was seen but he was different... his Golden super saiyan hair had flown down to his knees, his eyebrows had disappeared and his power had transcended of what he previously was, "...Heh! ... Super saiyan 3 huh?" Baston cackled as he too powered up... only his hair was in a spikier detail than in super saiyan, his Eyes had turned Turquoise, and his body pulsated in blue sparks of energy, Baston was a Super saiyan 2.

"Hmm... his power matches mine... perfect...!" Cloud thought to himself as he then smirked, Spark pulsated around Cloud's legs as he charged at Baston, leaving a foot crater as he pushed off the ground, Cloud got into range of punching Baston in the face when he suddenly felt a surge of power and stopped within inches of Baston's nose

Baston, who was flinching at the time slowly opened one eye, and saw the shocked look on Cloud's face... Just then Baston too felt the power surge his reaction was the same as Cloud's, "What a tremendous power... it's... it's something we have never faced before..." Baston stuttered as sweat ran down his face and onto the cold hard floor

Back with the demon, he had just hit South city home of nearly 550,000 people and one of the biggest cities on the planet, as **Lazarus by Chimaira** began to play a sinister grin spread across his face, his eyes filled with veins and his grin was so sinister his gums began to show, and with a raise of his hand a huge energy ball formed at the top of his palm, and with a sinister Laugh he then fired over 100,000 energy balls at the city, and in seconds the city exploded in a huge purple energy orb, the once beautiful city surrounded by water was nothing more than a smoking crater surrounded by water

"What a way to go... hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!" The demon laughed evilly as the crater began to fill up with water, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!" he screamed as the force of his scream destroyed the whole area of water... turning it into a barren wasteland, "Now things are going my way!!... And no one is going to stop me... heh, heh, heh NO ONE!!!" He shouted as he powered up his aura and flew off.

**To Be Continued **

Please R&R this may be my best chapter ever!!


	3. Destruction everywhere!

**Chapter 3: Destruction everywhere!!**

The evil demon was on a destruction frenzy killing tons of innocent people and now hovering above north city the Demon is set to destroy this with one shattering attack, "This will be seen from across the globe!!" He cackled as he formed a huge energy ball, twice the size of Frieza's 100 percent Death ball.

With one swing of his arms the massive ball of energy began to plummet towards north city... and in an instant the sudden cries of innocent people was heard as the northern city erupted in a huge explosion as he said it could be seen from across the planet

"What the hell is that thing!?" Baston shouted as huge gusts of wind shot past him and Cloud 

"Someone's attacking!!" Cloud replied loudly as the explosion then flashed almost like a solar flare and from the outskirts of planet earth the biggest energy orb could be seen spreading across the northern area

When the flash disappeared the whole northern area and more was nothing but a barren dessert, great earthquakes caused massive magma overflow... this was too much for the demon his insanity was growing, he then began to laugh maniacally but yet crazily too

"...Now to get my Revenge!!" He cackled as he powered up and flew off towards the nearest power level near him... Aqualis!

Aqualis at the time was lying on a tree, doing...well nothing as most rouge warriors did... he then sensed the demons approach as **Pure Hatred by Chimaira **began to play, the rouge saiyan powered up and flew into the sky to greet the powerful demon

"What's this!? A weakling saiyan has come to challenge me!?" The demon cackled

"..." said Aqualis as he got into his fighting stance

"So... not a talker eh?" The demon smirked, "Eclipse...that is the name of your destruction... Remember it as it will be the talk of the universe... of course you won't be around to know!!" with that Eclipse charged at Aqualis

Aqualis stood proud in his fighting stance... waiting... waiting... waiting... for the right moment and... "...!!!" Aqualis said as he threw a swing kick that made contact with Eclipse's face... this made Eclipse's face jerk to the left, "..." Aqualis said expecting that the kick had done something

Eclipse stood with his head jerked for a moment then he turned his head and smirked evilly, "...!?" Aqualis said as he got back into his fighting stance ready for the next attack

But Eclipse's next attack was too fast to read, Eclipse threw a fast punch that made contact with Aqualis's Face, A huge amount of blood shot from Aqualis's mouth as he struggled to recover from the attack... it was not only fast, it was powerful to boot.

As **Conversations by Finger 11 **began to play Aqualis knew his chances of Victory were slim... he then opted for one choice... his Best attack The **Death Impulse!!**

With that Aqualis put two fingers in front of him... he began to power up...a lot!! His body was concealed in a black Aura, "...DEATH IMPULSE!!!" he shouted as he fired the huge blast at Eclipse, Eclipse stood then grinning evilly

The blast hit Eclipse and there was a huge explosion, the beautiful forest area was now a rocky plain, "..." Aqualis said as he smirked as started to walk away

But that was Aqualis's first and last mistake, Eclipse from the smoke fired a blast similar to Death beam, the Beam made contact going through Aqualis's heart, "...!!!!!" Aqualis said as tons of blood spewed from his mouth, as he fell to his knee's his sight was getting blurry, before he keeled over he said one thing, "...you...Bastard..!" and with that Aqualis was gone...

"...Nya ha, ha, ha, ha, ha haaa!!" Eclipse Cackled as Aqualis's dead body was now dropping blood on the ground leaving a blood pool, "Now to create more havoc!!" Eclipse shouted as he flew off to destroy more cities!!

**To be continued!!**


	4. Demon vs saiyan: Eclipse vs Baston

**Part 4: Saiyan vs. Demon: Eclipse vs Baston **

Aqualis, strongest saiyan on planet earth... was defeated by Eclipse, and as his reputation his life was taken by the terrible demon, and now Eclipse was destroying Central city with intensions of bringing another saiyan out of hiding and he was right, with a swift kick to the face, Eclipse was hurled into a building... the Building collapsed on top of Eclipse as the saiyan landed and got into his fighting stance.

As **Imperium by Machine Head **began to play the Demon let out one tremendous roar as he destroyed the building encasing him in a huge explosion wave, this sent the saiyan a couple meters back, but the saiyan managed to stand his ground as Eclipse walked out of the huge crater and smirked as he wiped the purple blood from his mouth

"Heh, heh, heh!! Not bad... saiyan..." Eclipse smirked as he scooped out his opponent

"I can't tolerate you destroying cities and killing innocent people just to satisfy your selfish ambitions!!" The saiyan replied angrily as he powered up to super saiyan... the saiyan challenging Eclipse was none other than Baston

The battle music began to play... which was **Blank by Blindspot **as Eclipse began to laugh crazily, "Oh I see...and a pathetic saiyan like yourself is going to defeat the Chaotic demon" Eclipse cackled, "I have already killed one of your kind today... and I'll be more than happy to destroy another!!" with that Eclipse charged at Baston

"Grrr... this might be it!!" Baston mumbled to himself, "I'm sorry Akro... but I have to fight... FOR THE LIFE OF MY FRIENDS!!" Baston then charged at Eclipse with one thing on his mind... saving the planet from this maniacal demon

Eclipse threw a punch at Baston in mid air... knowing that most people have trouble reading an aerial attack, but Baston wasn't one of them... he easily blocked the punch and retaliated with a swing kick to the neck, this sent Eclipse flying into a wall once Eclipse had hit the wall Baston threw a barrage of blasts at the wall... there was a small cloud explosion

"Ha...ha...ha...ha..." Baston panted as he slowly recovered and waited for any sign of movement in the smoke

As **Walk by Pantera began** to play, Eclipse created a huge explosion wave, that sent Baston flying into a wall, Eclipse walked out of the smoke bleeding rather heavily, "Foolish saiyan!! You can't defeat me! A foolish saiyan can't defeat Chaotic demon like me I am INVINCIBLE!! And now you must PAY!!!" Eclipse shouted truly enraged at the fact a saiyan could even hurt him

"Whoa...!! His power has just increased dramatically!!" Baston Shouted as he got into his fighting stance... but by the time he had Eclipse had charged in and punched Baston in the gut... Blood shoot from his mouth as he tried to kick Eclipse in the face, the demon blocked it with ease as he then hit Baston with a reverse swing kick; Baston was hurled several hundred meters into a solid concrete wall.

There was a huge explosion as Baston continued to skid across the ground, eventually stopping within inches of a cliff edge, "Gah!! I can't believe the power he's got!" Baston said in pain as he slowly got up... his blue shirt was ripped in half and his left eye was dripping in blood

Eclipse landed in front of Baston, the demon stared at him for a few moments then he began to laugh aloud... just then a saiyan girl flew in and kicked Eclipse off the cliff just barely missing Baston, "Akro!?" Baston shouted in surprise

"Hey Baston I sensed the disturbance here and I decided to help out!!" Akro replied as she noticed Eclipse in the corner of her eye, "So Baston... what are we up against?"

"I'm not exactly sure Akro" Baston replied as he slowly opened his left eye, "All I know is that he is Eclipse the chaotic demon, and his power is very great... I'm not sure we can win this... even with your help..."

"Well then we'll run and train for another try..." Akro replied as she placed her hands over her face and shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!!!!" as a big blue light flare spread across the area, the flare hit Eclipse directly

"MY EYES!! I CAN'T SEE!!!!" Eclipse shouted as he held his eyes in pain, as Akro and Baston took this opportunity to escape before the demon regained his sight

"Grrr... Grrr... Raghh!!!!" Eclipse grunted as he blurry sight become whole, but when his sight returned Baston and Akro were gone, "Darn it!! Where did the go!?" he shouted angrily as he flew into the sky and searched for them but to no avail, "I'll make that girl pay dearly for that... she's dead MEAT!!!" he shouted as he powered up his evil aura and flew off

**To be continued **


	5. Eclipse's insanity grows?

**Part 5: Eclipse's insanity grows...!? **

After being humiliated by Akro and Baston in the previous chapter, Eclipse had a sudden urge to kill anyone that looked remotely like a saiyan... "Those two will regret the day they messed with ECLIPSE THE CHAOTIC DEMON!!!!!" Eclipse shouted as he fired a full power energy wave at a nearby village...and in seconds the village erupted in an enormous explosion

Eclipse's anger was growing... as was his insanity... his eyes were filled with veins, his head was full of boiling Veins and his mouth revealed his gums as he let out one tremendous roar of energy. As **Deeper by I.O.N **began to play the entire east area almost to central area was annihilated, "Saiyans...SAIYANS... SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!" Eclipse roared as he flew off towards the one city he hadn't blown up... WEST CITY!! (Dun, dun Dunnn!!!)

Meanwhile at West city Vegeta was busy training with Baron, Baston's oldest brother and a great saiyan warrior, Vegeta threw a fast punch at Baron... but Baron dodged it easily and sent Vegeta flying with a reverse elbow drop... Vegeta fell to the ground he wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned just as he sensed a huge power heading their way

As **Sepulnation by Sepultura **began to play, Eclipse arrived at West cities own capsule corporation where Baron and Vegeta looked up and stared down death... Vegeta was speechless at the amount of power Eclipse possessed, "What the hell is that thing!?" Baron asked angrily yet in shock

"Another set of saiyans..." Eclipse murmured as the sight of the saiyans began to get on his nerves, "Grrr... Retched saiyans... I... will KILL YOU ALL!!!!!" Eclipse shouted as he released a huge purple aura that began to shake the planet... 

"Ah!!" Vegeta exclaimed as he tried to remain calm... even though Eclipse's power had transcended of what it was when he got there

As **Goodbye by SR71 **started to play... it was clear to Vegeta and Baron that this fight... may be their last, "Tch..!! his power Is amazingly strong... I'm not sure that even Kakarot could rival it!!" Vegeta thought to himself as he got himself into his fighting stance

"Try all you might saiyan... The matter of fact is... you saiyans disgust me... and you MUST DIE!!!!" Eclipse shouted as he charged at Vegeta and Baron, the two saiyans stood their guard... knowing that if they ran their pride would be shattered and Eclipse would kill their loved ones...

Just then a bolt of orange appeared and kicked Eclipse into a few buildings surrounding Capsule Corporation, "Who did that? Was it Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted as he looked around to see a person wearing Goku's Gi but his hair style was different

"Hey guys what's up?" said the person as he turned around to reveal his face

"Cloud!?" Vegeta exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing in Kakarot's outfit!?"

"Well Chi-chi said I looked like Gohan when he fought Bojack a while back" Cloud replied as he looked down to see Eclipse let out a roar of energy destroying most of the city, "I could sense him a mile away... I told Peah to stay at home... so she wouldn't get hurt"

"Yeah I left Apaceo behind too... I guess brothers can read minds..." said another saiyan who had arrived at the scene, "Oh hey Claude" Cloud replied as he again noticed Eclipse getting irritated by the fact of more saiyans showing up

"You said we wouldn't get hurt Claude if we stayed... but you know we saiyans love the thrill of the fight!!" said a girl saiyan, "Yeah Cloud you should have known that already" said another

"Apaceo... Peah?!" Cloud exclaimed as he thought it through for a minute... Cloud then smirked and replied, "Let's go kick us some demon ass!!"

"Yeah!!" Apaceo and Peah shouted in unison as they got into their fighting stance

"Saiyans... you sicken me... all of you... now I'm really pissed off!!" Eclipse shouted as he began to power up... his purple aura now shooting off crimson red sparks

The whole sky transformed from the beautiful blue... to a horrible crimson red with purple clouds... the sky shot out violet coloured bolts of lighting as it started to rain heavily as Eclipse continued to power up

"... That's unreal!!" Cloud exclaimed in shock as he slowly hovered back as Eclipse's body began to mutate... his body size increased, his eyes turned bright purple and his skin turned midnight blue with crimson red hair...

Vegeta and Baron were both speechless... the pupils in their eyes with as small as chocolate chips... the power Eclipse was summoning was almost unbearable to withstand

And with one shout of anger Eclipse let off a huge explosion wave that... nearly blew up the planet... all of west city and all its inhabitants were gone...there was a huge crater where west city once stood... Eclipse in his new form panted lightly as he looked up to see that Cloud and the others were alive... badly injured due to the explosion though

Vegeta injured from the explosion looked down at the crater... his shock turned to anger as Eclipse had done the unthinkable... killed Bulma, Bulla and Trunks as well as everyone in west city, "Ah...Ah.. Grrr...Grrr... Bulma...Bulla...Trunks...!!!" Vegeta said softly yet angrily at the same time... veins on his head boiled with rage... his mouth revealed his gums and his fists bleed heavily

"What's wrong Saiyan!? Did I do something wrong!?" Eclipse cackled as a huge blot of lighting stuck behind Eclipse...

"...Shut...up..." Vegeta muttered as a red stream appeared under Vegeta, "I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" he shouted his voice sounding different from before, the red stream soon turned to an aura of pure hatred Vegeta then began to power up his body pulsating with red streams of pure energy, pure evil energy I mean

"Vegeta!?" Cloud exclaimed as he started to tremble at the power Vegeta was now summoning

Vegeta's eyes began to turn crimson red... with black marks on them his muscle mass increased and with one literal roar he dashed at Eclipse with his hand in a claw shape

"What the hell is this punk doing!?" Eclipse shouted as he charged at Vegeta too... Vegeta then formed an energy ball in his hand as did Eclipse... the saiyan and the demon both stuck down at each other... there was a huge explosion of energy as they both passed each other and landed on the ground

"Gah...ugh..." Eclipse grunted as he held what appeared to be a big gapping hole in his chest, Vegeta with his energy burnt out passed out to the ground, "Curse you saiyans I'll be back to finish the job!!" Eclipse shouted as he flew off

"Whoa... remind me not to piss him off!!" Cloud exclaimed jokily, Peah's only response to that was clubbing Cloud around the back of his head

R&R please the saddest chapter for all you Bulma or Trunks lovers... for Vegeta lovers... you're lucky VEGETA LIVES ON!!!

**To be continued**


End file.
